


Correspondence subsequent to 'Trochal'

by ImpOfPerversity



Series: Picaresque-verse [3]
Category: Baroque Cycle - Neal Stephenson, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpOfPerversity/pseuds/ImpOfPerversity





	Correspondence subsequent to 'Trochal'

The _Black Pearl_ ,  
Tranquebar Roads,  
Hindoostan  
21st October 1699  


To: Her Grace the Duchess of Arcachon-Qwghlm,  
Qwghlm Castle  
Outer Qwghlm  
West of Norway  
  
Your Grace,

As Captain of the _Black Pearl_ \-- perhaps you have heard of her, dealing as I am told that you do in matters Maritime, Nautical and Financial -- it falls to me to inform you of the current Position, Plans and Prospects of one Mr Jack Shaftoe, currently embarqued upon this vessel. I am informed that Mr Shaftoe was your guide and protector, some years since, on a bucolic Ramble from Vienna to Amsterdam. From what Mr Shaftoe has _not_ confided to me (though I have read it, as 'twere, between the imagin'd lines of his Monologue) I know that you were dear to him, though --

\-- but stay! " _Were_ dear? What, and am no more?" I phant'sy I hear you cry; though whether in vexation or distress I cannot tell, as the Distance is so very Far. My dear Eliza (if I may make so bold as to address you thus), I hasten to assure you that for many years Jack Shaftoe carried you (or, rather, an idealis'd representation of you) within his heart, perhaps lodged there all the more firmly by the barbs of your last Material Communication with him on that quayside in Amsterdam. Whilst admiring the indubitable strength and grace of your technique, I trust you will forgive me if I decline to do so from any nearer vantage-point: for I may see, here before me, how very true was your _Aim_.

For many years, as I've intimated, you dwelt in his heart; but those years were not happy ones for Jack, imagining that he'd loved and lost -- and not for the first time, either, though I fear this will be a Distressing Revelation to you. Perhaps Enoch Root, whose acquaintance I have the honour to share, can recount Jack Shaftoe's early history when next he passes through charming (if intemperate) Outer Qwghlm. Modesty forbids me to suggest that perhaps, even before making your acquaintance in that charming cellar beneath Vienna, Jack Shaftoe loved another, though he believed his Love was dead.

Jack Shaftoe's life has not been a happy one since you terminated your association with him so abruptly. He has, I believe, sent you a number of exotic gifts from far-flung ports, notably the Severed Head of your late father-in-law, and has braved perilous situations in order to appear well in your eyes, when Rumour of his exploits reaches your dainty, shell-like and immaculately clean ears, as Mr Shaftoe has been so blithely confident that it must.

Rumour, 'tis said, hath Wings to speed it fast as Thought: and though I cannot hope that my humble prose will reach you before Rumour, yet I see it as my obligation to place in your possession every Fact at my disposal, together with some Speculations upon Mr Shaftoe's likely undertakings, projects &c, both in the immediate future, and in the longer term. For though none can foresee what changes Time will work upon us all, yet certain _possibilities_ seem vastly more _probable_ , now that Jack Shaftoe is fully cognisant of the fact that his Lost, and Much-Mourn'd, Lover is not only alive, but prosperous and healthy and eager to rekindle the very tender affection that formerly existed between the two of us -- for surely, by now, you will apprehend that this Lost Lover is none other than _Myself_ \-- not to mention the considerable Ardour which, notwithstanding certain anatomickal Misfortunes that have befallen Mr Shaftoe in the interim, is nevertheless as Calefacient and Luminous as before, if not More.

I shall also be attending to Mr Shaftoe's Education, not only in those Matters of Ardency aforementioned, concerning which your Books of India (for so I have heard him speak of the fount of your knowledge) must be supposed to have _lack'd_ some pages -- perhaps you could apply to your Bookseller for new copies? -- but also in the matter of his Literacy. However, Mr Shaftoe demurs, insisting that it will be sufficient for me to read to him any Correspondence, Share Certificates, Bureaucracy and Billets-Doux which may, from time to time, be waiting at whatever Port we chance to call at. I am sure that Mr Shaftoe anticipates your reply as keenly as do I.

It is also my duty to acquaint Your Grace with a recent Amendment in the fundamental _Geography_ of the South Seas; to wit, those few extant maps which chart the isle of _Queenah-Kootah_ (principal exports coconuts, yams, indigo), south of Manila in the Philippines, are now Obsolete and must be redrafted, as the principal local landmark (a volcanic mount that soars some 15,000 feet above the azure main), priorly known as Eliza Peak, has been redenominated as Sparrow Peak. Protests, Petitions of Complaint &c may be addressed to the Sultan, a Mr Foot, care of the Bomb and Grapnel.

Yours very sincerely

 

 

Jack Sparrow (Captain)


End file.
